Dragon Guardian
by Kiara-Robin
Summary: Before any Vikings besides Hiccup know about Toothless and before Hiccup is chosen to kill the night fury. A strange boy called Jack comes along. Friendship kindles, but Jack comes up with a idea that could change everything. NONE CONSTANT UPDATES! So ya know.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Guardian

Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi guys. I am warning you now; HIJACK is present in this story. For those who don't know what HiJack is, it is a Hiccup x Jack, although It won't be taking place for a while but there will be suggestions of some feeling there. Have fun. Oh and bold words are when people are talking and italic bold are the dragons and baby tooth (tooth's helpers) talking or people talking in those languages.**

Hiccup POV

'**Toothless. TOOTHLESS**_._' I couldn't believe that I have lost him AGAIN. When technically, I didn't lose him, I fell of him. Into a forest. And now, I can't find him. We had been hit by another and I wasn't able to hold on, so he fell as well. '_Crack_' I started, whipping around when I heard the sound of a branch breaking behind me. '**Who's there?**' I called out, half hoping for an answer and half not. '**Can you come out please?**' I heard the rustle of leaves behind me, the direction in which I was going. '**T-Toothless?**' I mentally said a prayer to Thor that it was Toothless playing a prank on me. When I heard nothing and nobody revealed they were there, I kept walking a lot more cautiously though.

Jack POV

Bunny is just so annoying that I just had to call him a kangaroo, and then he tries to kill me, AGAIN. I couldn't stay at North's place as Bunny was there looking for me. So I left and came to this forest. I'm still annoyed so I might send out signs to these Vikings that tomorrow will bring a snow storm. That'll be fun. '**Toothless. TOOTHLESS.**' I look around and walk towards the voice I just heard. It sounded like a young boy's voice. I see him and hide behind a tree accidently stepping on a branch. '**Who's there?**' I bit my lip and sneak up the tree before throwing some snow behind him making the leaves rustle, so he won't find me. '**Can you come out please?**' he says just before I throw the snow. '**T-Toothless?**' I wonder who this Toothless person is, and whether he has teeth or not. He leaves and I fly off to see if bunny has calmed down or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Guardian

Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hi again. So stuff happens in this chapter, Hiccup gets bullied yada yada yada. Jack comes along and yada yada yada. If anyone has any suggestions on what I could do in this story, please review your idea and I will look and see if I can (NOT DEFINATLY, just to be clear) fit it in. because I am pretty much just seeing where the story takes me.**

Astrid POV

Yes another day of dragon training. It is so much fun and I am learning to fight dragons to help win the war, besides we get to watch Hiccup get beaten up by dragons. I don't understand why Stoick let Gobber put his son in training. He can't do anything right and is always in the way.

Jack POV

I wonder who that kid was. I grab my staff as I get punched on the shoulder by Bunny. '**What?**' I yell glaring at him as he laughs. '**Wake up. Stop dreaming. We're in a meeting about what we need to do this year, oh and if you make it snow on Easter Sunday I will personally kick your ass to the next generation of spirits.**' He replied no longer grinning at the end of it. North rolled his eyes before settling them on me. '**Jack what's wrong? You don't normally day dream like this in a meeting, even if you find them boring you always add in your thoughts.**' He asked me looking at me like a father looks at his son when his son is in trouble. '**Nothing I'm fine. Just saw someone this morning and I am curious about them.**' I could see the cogs turning in his brain before he returned the attention back to the subject of the meeting.

Hiccup POV

I sigh. I still don't know where I am, or where Toothless is and I'm supposed to be at dragon training, after all it is only the second day. I whip around when I hear a growl coming from behind me. I see Toothless caught in one of the dragon traps we set up. '**Toothless! Hey bud, how are you doing?**' he growled at me. '**Okay, okay hold on I'll get you down.**' I find the rope that is holding the trap up and gently released it. As soon as Toothless was on the ground he bounced up to me and started licking me. '**Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!**' He laughed making that peculiar noise he always does. '**Come on bud, it's time we get back. They might be wondering where I've been, that is if they noticed I'm gone. Which is unlikely.**' I get on Toothless' back and we flew home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Guardian

**Author Note: Hey guys. So they finally meet, kind of. If anyone thinks that I should make the other teens (Astrid the twins etc.) able to see Jack please tell me Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy.**

Jack POV

'**Leave me alone Bunny.**' I yell behind me at Bunny who, for some reason unknown to me, was following me. '**Let me think about that. No.**' he said smugly. Fine I thought I lose him from the sky. I took off and whispered, '**Wind, take me to Berk.**' Before a gust of wind came and caught me making my flying speed faster. '**JACK!**' I hear him yell before I'm whisked out of ear shot. I grin to myself and angle my body so I am more streamline and push my speed to near my limits.

After about an hour of flying I see Berk. It looks amazing in the dark, the lights showing the houses and creating shadows. Then I stop my eyes widening, I see a ton of creatures that look like dragons, and all the lights around them must be fire! I race towards them trying to see what was happening. I hear the Vikings yelling at each other, and I also see one of the larger Vikings yelling orders and literally beating dragons with his fists. He had a large ginger beard that had ponytails at the end of them. I then see 5 teens running around trying to put out the fires. I swoop down and don't feel surprised when they don't see me. I look for the little Viking I saw in the woods. I then see him inside what I believe to be the forge. A bunch of Vikings go and drop a bunch of swords at the window thing, and a blonde bearded man collects them. '**Hiccup. Sharpen these.**' '**Yes Gobber.**' Came the reply ion the voice I swear belongs to the boy I saw in the woods.

Hiccup POV

I took the swords from Gobber and take them to the grind wheel. I look out the window whilst I do this and see the other teens doing their job. Their job is so much cooler. But I'm not allowed to go anywhere without telling someone since I was out from first light yesterday until last light today so dad was pretty angry, not only that I was out without permission but that I missed dragon training. The only reason I still go is because I am still trying to make him proud, for some reason. He won't ever be proud of me, I sigh.

I collapse on my bed. The raid took up the whole night so now I am completely tiered. I lie facing up at my window and look at the stars. I can still see the outlines of the dragons that fled last. Suddenly something flashed pass my window. I sat up and stared. And then I squeaked when a face popped back and looked at me. I stared at the face; it had ivory skin, bright blue frosty eyes that, although frosty, were warm at the same time and snow white eyes. The boy smiled at me and hopped through the window.

**Author Note: I don't know if 'grind wheel' is the right term. Sorry if is not. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Guardian

**Author Note: Hi peoples. Another chapter, yay. I forgot to mention, as much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic (although I really want to: ( ). Oh and please review if there is anything you want to check/tell me or just want to. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Jack POV

The boy is staring at me. He is sitting on his bed with one of the most hilarious expressions ever. He has lightish brown hair and green eyes. Compared to the other teen Vikings he is small and looks extremely weak. He backs away, further onto the bed, when I hop through the window. '**Hi**' I saw trying to show that I won't hurt him. '**Uhhh. Hi?**' he replies his eyes flickering between me and the door. Evidently talking hasn't calmed him down, at all. I smile at him. He hesitantly smiles back and asks, '**W-Who are you?**' '**Me? I'm Jack Frost**' I tell him. Then we hear a guy yell for Hiccup and say he's coming up. I smile at him again before flying out the window only leaving frost on the window edge as evidence that I was there.

Hiccup POV

I walk through the forest with the basket of fish for Toothless. I can't get that boy Jack off my mind. As I near the cove I see something flying around in the sky. Thinking it's a dragon I panic a run faster and duck into the tunnel. I reach the other side and see Toothless there. '**Hey Bud. I brought you some fish.**' I greet him and he rumbles in reply. I smile and kick it over for him. He eats while I go and make the few adjustments I need to make to his tail. '**Yo kiddo.**' I hear and turn almost tripping over my own feet. I see Jack standing behind me smiling. '**For the love of Thor you almost gave me a heart attack.**' I yelled at him, grabbing the attention of Toothless. '**Sorry. What are you doing, ahhhh!**' He yelped as Toothless pounced on him obviously thinking Jack was attacking me. I grinned as Toothless held him down by his arms, '**Toothless. Buddy it okay he won't hurt us.**' I reassure him, Toothless moves off him to stand behind me but with his tail curling in front of me, prepared to pull me out of dangers way at a moment's notice. Jack props himself up by his elbows and looks at the black dragon in awe. '**Tell me everything. I am so curious.**' He says with a grin. So I sat down with Toothless in pretty much the same position, but a lot less threatening, and tell Jack about us and how we met.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Guardian

**Author Note: Hi guys. Merry x-mas. I wanted to update yesterday but we had family over so I was unable to. Anyway please review and enjoy. Oh and I am really lazy so Hiccup basically told Jack what happened in the first movie about his life until he shot Toothless down and gave him fish. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Jack POV

I stared at Hiccup as he rubbed Toothless' snout. I couldn't believe that this scrawny kid could possible tame and train one of the most feared creatures for the Vikings. And the supposedly deadly, run for your life, dragon was acting like a puppy. It was kind of cool that there are great beefy strong Vikings couldn't overcome their greatest threat but this Hiccup boy, who couldn't even lift an axe or sword or anything like that, could. '**So what do you think about all…. this.**' Hiccup asked bringing my attention from my thoughts. '**You just gestured to all of you**' I decided to tell him, to which he just smiled. '**I think it's amazing. Especially how you're the 'weak, useless Viking' and you're the one to train the Night Fury**' he smiled more and asks if I want any food. I tell him no because I see the Northern Lights which show that North is calling the Guardians. I say goodbye and flyaway.

Hiccup POV

I watch as Jack flew away. I smile as I think about his reaction to my story about Toothless and I. I hop on Toothless' back and place my foot in the pedal. Toothless coos and then leaps into the air.

_Time Skip_

I walk into the great hall soaking. I had to cut my flight time with Toothless down because of the rain. I see the other teens sitting at the teen table. I go over a pick up my plate with my food. I look at the gap on the bench next to Snotlout, who promptly moved up so there was no room, I rolled my eyes when he smirked at me and moved around him to grab my drink making him move again so he was back in his original place. I walked over to a nearby table to eat. Gobber asked about where everyone went wrong Astrid told me that I was never where I should be. I sighed and ignored the glare she gave me and continued eating. Gobber then brought out the Book of Dragons. Finally I pay attention to what is going on and look over. '**Everything we know about dragons.**' He says. After Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs leave I get up and go over to Astrid. '**So we'll share then?**' I ask before she leaves, almost feels like she was dismissing me. I sigh and get a candle. I then sit down to read the book. I skip most of them but stop when I get to the Night Fury. There was no image for the Night Fury. '**Speed unknown, Size unknown, the offspring of lightening and dead itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only option is to hide and pray it doesn't find you.**' The door flies open making me jump. I turn and look at the door way, I close the book and make my way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Guardian

**Author Note: Hi. I thought I should mention, this fanfic will NOT have a constant update schedule. I have decided that I will update whenever I have time or have the chapter written. Oh and I still don't own any of these characters, but I will let you know if I ever do. Review, favourite, all those good things. Oh, I said this before but BOLD words are people talking and **_**ITALIC BOLD **_**is when any dragons or Tooth's helpers are talking. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Toothless POV

I watch as my auburn haired rider walked away. I think about how the other Vikings creatures are so horrible to him. I mean I haven't met any but he likes to come and tell me about himself. Although he hadn't told me his name, I learnt it just now when he told the white haired male Viking. It was Hiccup. They give their hatchlings funny names. What surprised me most though is that the white haired boy, Jack I believe, flew away. I'm pretty sure Vikings can't fly. I'll have to find out more about him.

_Time Skip_

I see Hiccup walking into the cove. I croon and run over to him. '_**Hi Human. What's up?**_' I growl at him. '**Hey bud.**' He greets me with. '_**So… What happened this time?**_' I knew that the other Vikings did something to my human. '**What? You worried?**' He asked with a laugh. '_**Yes! Now tell me.**_' He smiled. '**They're just, well, Vikings. They don't like Hiccups. You see Toothless, Hiccup isn't just my name; it's the name of the runt of a litter, so the smallest most unlikely to survive, like sheep.**' I crooned. I could see he was upset with this conversation. Not that he could understand me; I need to teach him Dragonese so we can talk properly, but how? '**Anyway, I made the improvements on your tail fin. Wanna try it out?**' I crooned again and turned round so he can access my tail easier. After he's fitted the fake tailfin he takes me for a night fly. We don't go far but suddenly we enter a thick wall of fog. My ears perk up when I hear the sounds of other dragons. '_**Stay down.**_' I growl at Hiccup. Luckily he got the message. '_**Come my dragons. COME TO ME!**_' I hear the echo-y voice in my head, an my head goes up almost freezing in place.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Guardian

**Author Note: Hi guys. I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer for spending their time on make a highly constructive review (not the sarcasm there) ;) Anyhow, here is another chapter. As always review, comment, etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Toothless POV

I swerved to avoid the other dragons. I was trying my hardest to resist the command of the Red Death, the queen in the nest, but it was incredibly hard, although not as hard as resisting the call of an Alpha. I was surrounded by dragons. I would be fine with this, but with my rider, Hiccup on my back it could cause a few problems. To the left I saw a Hideous Zippleback head notice Hiccup and I, it bumped the top of the other head making its other head notice us as well. It glared at me. '_**My offering to the Queen, quit staring or you'll be an offering as well.**_' I growled out startling Hiccup a bit and making the Zippleback turn away whining a bit. I snickered before jolting a little when the fog cleared. '**What dad wouldn't give to find this.**' I glanced up at him, at this point I could have flown away and taken myself and Hiccup to safety however if he didn't see the queen he might tell the Vikings and they would all be slaughtered. I won't care much but it would hurt Hiccup too much, it would damage him beyond repair. With this, I took him in swerving behind rocks to hide.

Hiccup POV

I lay on Toothless' back, close to the saddle trying to be as unseen as possible. I knew this was the nest but for some reason the other dragons where cowering from the middle of the cavern. He sat up slightly seeing a group of Nadders dropping some of the Village sheep into the chasm. '**It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**' I state sarcastically into Toothless' ear. However I frown when I see a Gronckle that was seemingly empty handed… pawed? It flew above the chasm and opened its mouth dropping a small fish of some kind. A large growl came from the chasm causing the Gronckle to panic and fly away. A great beast sprung from the chasm making all other dragons l panic and fly away. The beast managed to snatch up a Zippleback before it escaped. '**Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**' I said urgently, forgetting that we're trying to not be seen or heard. The beast, that I dubbed The Red Death, heard me and lurched towards us, sensing an intruder in its cave. Toothless jumped up just in time to avoid suffering the same fate as the Zippleback. I angled my foot and we managed to escape from the volcano and headed out into the fog.


End file.
